


Passing Memories

by amuk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something twisted and odd about this new world, where everything has changed in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the TYL arc.
> 
> Day/Theme: Oct 10 // only violets remain

This world is frightening, at the least, and confusing at the most. He isn't sure which feeling he likes the least--then again, he has never been sure about what he wants and what he hates. He can't make his mind up on the mafia either, sometimes hating and sometimes enjo--not minding it.

 

He thinks Reborn knows that already, even when the tutor pushes him and pulls him in each direction until he doesn't know left from right, up from down.

 

There is a despairing feeling lingering over the city, death and loss draping over people like a well-worn blanket, faded from use. He smells it in their words, a thick scent overlaying each nervous glance and wringing hand.

 

It isn't right.

 

Little kids are not supposed to be counting each day on their calenders, waiting to see if they make their next birthday. Mothers are not supposed to be staring worriedly at the sky, at an unseen enemy that they can't keep, for once, their loved ones away from.

 

He sees the terrified people and something hardens in him. Reborn would say it is his resolve finally coming into action.

 

Tsuna would rather see it as a protective feeling.

 

The most confusing part of the city, though, is that nothing is as it should be. The graveyard has tripled since he last seen it, the elephant teeth poking out of the ground with tears and pain carved on each one. Streets filled with laughter and should-be-illegal fights are now phantoms mascarading as pathways, connectors between people and places.

 

His mom is a stranger, a women with a kindly face and a past that is all her own. He isn't sure he wants to know the route that brought her to this place, brought them all to this time.

 

When he passes by his (no longer) home, he catches a peek of purple, the shy shoots of spring. It almost makes him laugh, those delicate plants he once wanted to give to Kyouko.

 

Of all the things that changed, of all the things that had to remain the same, only those flowers remained.

 

And so did the feelings behind them.


End file.
